This invention relates to a steering wheel table to be used in any vehicle equipped with a steering wheel which will accommodate the attachment hardware used by the invention. More people are looking for a strong, light, easy to handle, flat surface, which will enable them to use their vehicle steering wheel as a platform to do numerous tasks. Some of these tasks may include but are not limited to, laptop computer use, book reading, working on paperwork and eating. Many inventors have sought to solve this problem of creating the one size fits all steering wheel tables, but due to many variations in vehicle steering wheel construction and design the problem is complex. Some of these problems are diameter of the steering wheel, convex or concave wheel center due to airbag presence or absence, wheel thickness, wheels with coverings (leather or cloth) and tilt or non tilt steering wheels. The fastening technique and design of the table must address all these obstacles and yet remain, strong, efficient and user friendly. These are the very problems my invention both addresses and solves, making it the perfect multi task table for any vehicle. I will point out some of my inventions strengths against faults in prior patented art work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,785 to Peter Naor, Feb. 7, 1995, demonstrates the problem of attachment to steering wheels of various diameters 1. As you see the technique for attaching is to surround the entire wheel which may work on one size steering wheel but fall short or worse yet be completely incompatible with a larger or smaller wheel. Also the thickness of the wheel 9 could cause additional problems, especially if the steering wheel had a covering. Also with the straight backboard 2 it would be impossible to accommodate a center airbag which protruded out from the wheel center.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,493 to Donald Kanehl, Jr., Apr. 30, 1996, fails to meet the stability needed to insure a platform that will not be easily dislodged due to lack of strong connection points on the wheel. The hook over the top of wheel 16 is not spread far enough apart to create stability. Also the tray table is unsupported below severely limiting the support needed to ensure no damage could come from a heavy work load or pressing down on the table. The section 32 appears to be a weak point to support the load that may be placed on the outer edge of the table. There also does not appear to be any device for adjusting the angle of the table relative to the steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,026 issued to David S. Seibert, Sep. 24, 1996, again demonstrates the attachment problem with the flat back 12, 22 which are completely incompatible with a center mounted airbag which protrudes out. Also the sideboards 36 from top to bottom (to create support) would interfere with laptops with side mounted USB ports and also the freedom to use a mouse. Top mounting 14 again creates the same unstable configuration used by many other patent applicants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,425 issued to Zhong Yu Chen, Jul. 2, 2002, has a similar problem with wheel diameter variation and also an unsupported table creating tremendous pressure on the two hinges 11R used to support the weight of the work load, possibly leading to table failure. Although the top has a clip 4 to attach the table, the sides are at a set radius creating stability problems with small wheels and possibly unable to accommodate oversize wheels. The cup holder 2 and pencil tray 50, also interrupt the table work surface and may also encourage the user to inadvertently place liquids near a laptop when using the table to support the laptop.